Expecting the Unexpected
by Kiasohma
Summary: Isshin was an old friend. Ichigo was said friend's son. He didn't know that...What a predicament he had gotten himself into... AizenXIchigo R
1. Chapter 1

_**Expecting the Unexpected**_

It was pretty rowdy at the Hueco Mundo bar tonight, which was nothing new. Although the club was exclusive, there were still many people admitted in. Unfortunately, it included those who were not supposed to be there, those who were causing trouble enough that _both_ Nnoitra and Grimmjow had to get rid of even without his orders. They were _that_ bothersome.

However, Aizen Sousuke didn't care (much) about it right now, even though he knew full well that the reason for the weak security was because Szayel was on bouncer duty that evening.

Yammi had gotten food poisoning the night before and he still couldn't make it—Damn the greedy behemoth. The only one left without a lif—ahem—without an assignment was Szayel, and Aizen could only concede to the pink-haired substitute.

But he wasn't going to let something as trivial as that disturb him tonight. No. Not even the sight of a man puking in the corner was going to ruin his night.

But then again…

Aizen snuck a furtive glance back at the man, a slightly disapproving frown marring his face, but it was gone as quick as it came. He would make a mental note to take care of him later.

Back to the situation at hand. Aizen reached for a cup of tea, carefully sipped it, and placed it back down on a well placed coaster. He checked the time.

It would be any minute now.

Aizen smiled a genuine smile, one that not many had seen, and one that he only shared with those who he actually considered as dear. Gin was one of them. A true friend, someone who was there with him from the beginning.

Aizen's smile broadened slightly at the memory. He looked at the clock again, and then, at the sound of a loud, boisterous voice, he let out a chuckle and got up to greet another one of his precious friend.

"Sousuke!"

Aizen cheerfully nodded in acknowledgement, his tone ever still formal. "Isshin."

The man beamed at the greeting and went to give Aizen a hug, with arms opened wide, but paused when his friend stepped back. Aizen gave him a look, his expression clearly that of discomfort, especially without his glasses and locks of brown hair covering his face.

"I do not think so, _Kurosaki_," Aizen declined the gesture, smile still on his lips despite his slight anxiety. Isshin had a penchant for doing whatever he wanted without any concern for other's personal space, and Aizen always kept that fact in mind.

Isshin seemed displeased, pouting, though he put his arms down anyway and extended a hand out for a shake instead. Aizen gladly took it. "It is nice to see you again."

"Yeah, how long has it been. 10? 20 years?" Isshin asked in incredulity, rubbing his chin in thought. "I'm really not all that surprised that you became so successful, Sousuke."

"Please, Isshin, I am just getting by," Aizen denied. "I am proud of my business, of course, but seeing you with a family already makes me a bit jealous." He urged his friend to sit down at the table and signaled the waiter to get something for his guest to drink. "My life is simply still not complete like yours, Isshin."

"Don't say that, you old pessimist! One day, you're going to find "the one," and I better be the first one to know about it," exclaimed Isshin, then, along with a loud "Ah!" the look on his face suddenly brightened ten fold. "That reminds me, my son is coming to your bar tonight."

Aizen saw the excitement on his friend's face gradually turning into a bashful one, and an eyebrow rose up in curiosity.

"It's good that we're finally going to meet," Aizen commented.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right. But, uh, he's also one of the reason why I came here today," said Isshin, a bit worried. "Sorry to call you up so suddenly, but my son is seeing someone here, and since I haven't seen you in a long time too, I decided to drop by to say 'hello' and, well…"

"Are you _stalking_ your own son?" The corner of Aizen's lips quirked up in amusement.

"It's not like that! Shush!" Isshin flailed about with a red face, only entertaining his friend more. He glared a bit at Aizen and then stilled in his seat with a serious face.

Aizen could only wonder how long it would be before the man go hysteric again.

"He just came out, you know," said Isshin, leaning in close, "out of the 'closet.' I wasn't worried before—though I would have still wanted to know the girls he dates, but anyway—now I need to know if he's going to be alright! He's my only son, you know! What if some guy takes advantage of him! No, my dear boy!"

It _was_ fun seeing Isshin changed moods as quickly as Szayel changed clothes. But a thought occurred to him, and Aizen had to comment on the little fact, even more amused.

"This is your _son_ we are talking about right?" asked Aizen in a matter-of-fact tone. "I assure you that he can take care of himself just fine."

"But he's only 18!" Isshin whined.

Aizen rolled his eyes and found himself surprised by the small action. He mentally sighed. 'Rolling eyes,' he thought, 'how childish.'

Only Isshin could bring the unexpected out of him.

"More than grown enough, I think." Aizen cleared his throat and brought the cup of tea up, holding up in thought. "You're acting like an overprotective parent."

"It's different, it's entirely different! This is his first date with a _man_, and I don't want him to get hurt," Isshin sniffed, as histrionic as ever. "I don't want the man he is meeting to turn out to be such a player!"

Aizen chuckled. "Like us?"

"Not 'us.' You," claimed Isshin.

"What does that supposed to mean? I'm hurt." Aizen brought a hand up to his chest, seemingly offended. "And why _not_ you?"

"It was college, Sousuke, I was stupid. I'm settled down now. No more playing around." Isshin frowned. "I intend to keep it that way. You're still the same though."

"How do you know? I'm a changed man, Isshin." Aizen let out a smile, the lone strand of brown hair covering his eyes for a second as he cocked his head to the side. Aizen brushed it away, but it was adamant, and there in the middle of his forehead it hung, as if to prove a point. It was just like its master, stubborn, unwilling to change.

He lifted the cup to his lips, smiling, and heard Isshin snorted.

"Whatever you say, Sousuke. I'm just saying that, I don't want Ichigo to be taken advantage of by a guy like that. Not necessarily you, but there _are_ many guys like that out there."

The name made Aizen perked up immediately and the cup of tea stilled at his lips, as if frozen there.

_Huh…A coincidence. _

"Ichigo, you say," Aizen mused. "Interesting name for a boy."

"I named him that, so don't make fun of it," said Isshin, chest puffed up with pride. "It means—."

"Hey, sorry about the wait. Szayel was being an ass and wouldn't let me in," a new voice shot in, though it was far from being unfamiliar.

"Ichigo! MY SON!"

"DAD?"

Isshin practically flung his arms out to grab hold of his son, but was dodged and violently kicked in the face when he made another attempt to come close.

He clutched at his bleeding nose. "Thought I was going to surprise you and your new boyfriend! I didn't know _you_ know I was here."

"I didn't…" Ichigo muttered under his breath, and then turned around to look at the real person he was expecting.

Aizen still had the cup against his lips, the smirk that was triggered by the arrival of the orange-haired teen suddenly dying away. Had he been any average man, the tea he'd just drunk would have been spilling out from his mouth just about now from sheer shock. But he was no average man.

And Aizen kept calm.

Gently, and very carefully, he brought the cup of tea down to rest on the table.

"This is your son, Isshin…" It wasn't a question, but a claim that Aizen hoped his friend would reject.

"Yep! Ichigo, say 'hi' to Uncle Aizen!"

At that, Aizen nearly choked.

"Um…Hi," Ichigo mumbled, extremely hesitant, but Aizen still caught a glint of amusement in those brown eyes. "_Uncle_ Aizen." The emphasis was disregarded by Isshin.

"Hello, _Ichigo_," Aizen said. "This is the first time we met, isn't it?"

"Yes."

_No_.

_Just… _

_No. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_"Hello." _

_ "Hey." A clink of ice against glass._

_ Aizen smiled. "You know we have rules here," he casually commented. "No one under 18?"_

_ "And?" The boy talked back. "I'm 21, how does that concern me?"_

_ "No, you are not." Aizen flashed another bright smile. "You, my dear boy, are definitely 18, if not younger."_

_ The teen stared at Aizen's amused face as if to glare him down, but the older man only returned the look right back with an unflappable gaze. With a scoff, the teen drank the last drops of the shot and slammed the glass down onto the bar counter. "I'll leave then."_

_ He made a move to get up, but Aizen lightly held him down by the shoulder. The teen turned to look at the man, frowning, but confused all the same. _

_ "I'm looking for someone to drink with anyway," said Aizen, casually ordering two more drinks with a lift of his fingers. He glanced back at the teen. "So stay." _

_ "You sure about that? I mean, you just asked me to leave a moment ago."_

_ "I only informed you of the law…nothing more," said Aizen._

_ The teen lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. "Not gonna get in trouble with you boss."_

_ Aizen chuckled at that. "No, do not worry about that. I can do as I pleased."_

_ "You boss sure is lenient around here," the teen commented with an indifferent attitude. _

_ "Well." Aizen smiled. "Thank you for the compliment."_

_ The teen's eyes widened and his mouth hung opened. He coughed in mortification. "Sorry, didn't know—."_

_ "It is fine." Aizen brushed the apologies off with a simple hand wave, eyes staring at the teen with interest. "Give me your name and I'll call it even," he offered._

_ "Ichigo."_

_ The teen was scowling, but Aizen didn't care. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ichigo. My name is Aizen Sousuke, and thank you…for keeping me company this evening."_

_ "No problem—wait, Aizen Sousuke. THE Aizen Sousuke? Geez why didn't you tell me before?" The teen looked around wildly. 'Endearing,' thought Aizen. "This is your bar?"_

_ "You came in here without knowing?" Aizen asked, actually a bit surprised. He tossed a glance towards the door where Nnoitra was checking people's IDs—or rather, doing whatever he wanted. "It would seem that someone's not doing their job properly…"_

_ "If you're talking about that tall guy with long hair, yeah, he actually invited me in—cut the line and everything. I wasn't even heading here in the first place," said Ichigo, lifting up the glass to drink. "I think he was coming on to me…but I couldn't tell…he was too blunt I didn't know if he was making fun of me or actually want to have a go at me."_

_ "That is Nnoitra…trust me, he is not very good when it comes to flirting." Aizen mentally shook his head at his employee, and then, shifting his eyes to Ichigo, he continued. "He is not making fun of you, I can tell you that much."_

_ To his surprise, the teen blushed. _

_ "Ichigo?"_

_ "Shut up." He buried his face into his arms_

_ "Okay, but will you care to join me another time if I promise you that?" _

_ Ichigo peaked up to face the man. He paused for a moment in consideration and then muttered something into his arms. _

_ Aizen's smile never left his face. "Pardon?"_

_ "Yes, sure, whatever."_

_ It was going to be a fun night indeed._

_

* * *

_

A/N: New story! So instead of updating Mistaken, I decided to write a new story. Plz don't kill me...Anyway, there's this idea that's been stuck in my mind for awhile and I can't ignore it. It's a writer's block on its own and it won't go away until I write it! *sigh* I hope you enjoy it. Though I was initially going to finish it tonight and make this into a one-shot, in the end I couldn't. So you'll just have to wait for the next chapter cus I think it's good to end it here.

I know I promised some people in the poll that I was going to write a GrimmIchi trilogy, but you're just gonna have to deal with an AizenIchi for now, cus that's what I have to offer after that idea stuck to me like a leech.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for the absence, busy summer :) and my mind's been on INCEPTION lately, so I hit a writer's block that I'm not reluctant to admit I have to qualms about. It was great writer's block; the whole week I have been reading Inception's fanfic and couldn't afford to think about anything else. It was amazing. I order you guys to see it XD oh, and the new bleach chapter too, READ IT! Epicness!

Ahem, well on to the story...

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

"_Hello." _

_ "Hey." A clink of ice against glass._

_ Aizen smiled. "You know we have rules here," he casually commented. "No one under 18?"_

_ "And?" The boy talked back. "I'm 21, how does that concern me?"_

_ "No, you are not." Aizen flashed another bright smile. "You, my dear boy, are definitely 18, if not younger."_

_ The teen stared at Aizen's amused face as if to glare him down, but the older man only returned the look right back with an unflappable gaze. With a scoff, the teen drank the last drops of the shot and slammed the glass down onto the bar counter. "I'll leave then."_

_ He made a move to get up, but Aizen lightly held him down by the shoulder. The teen turned to look at the man, frowning, but confused all the same. _

_ "I'm looking for someone to drink with anyway," said Aizen, casually ordering two more drinks with a lift of his fingers. He glanced back at the teen. "So stay." _

_ "You sure about that? I mean, you just asked me to leave a moment ago."_

_ "I only informed you of the law…nothing more," said Aizen._

_ The teen lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. "Not gonna get in trouble with you boss?"_

_ Aizen chuckled at that. "No, do not worry about that. I can do as I pleased."_

_ "You boss sure is lenient around here," the teen commented with an indifferent attitude. _

_ "Well." Aizen smiled. "Thank you for the compliment."_

_ The teen's eyes widened and his mouth hung opened. He coughed in mortification. "Sorry, didn't know—."_

_ "It is fine." Aizen brushed the apologies off with a simple hand wave, eyes staring at the teen with interest. "Give me your name and I'll call it even," he offered._

_ "…Ichigo."_

_ The teen was scowling, but Aizen didn't care. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ichigo. My name is Aizen Sousuke, and thank you…for keeping me company this evening."_

_ "No problem—wait, Aizen Sousuke. THE Aizen Sousuke? Geez why didn't you tell me before?" The teen looked around wildly. 'Endearing,' thought Aizen. "This is your bar?"_

_ "You came in here without knowing?" Aizen asked, actually a bit surprised. He tossed a glance towards the door where Nnoitra was checking people's IDs—or rather, doing whatever he wanted. "It would seem that someone's not doing their job properly…"_

_ "If you're talking about that tall guy with long hair, yeah, he actually invited me in—cut the line and everything. I wasn't even heading here in the first place," said Ichigo, lifting up the glass to drink. "I think he was coming on to me…but I couldn't tell…he was too blunt I didn't know if he was making fun of me or actually want to have a go at me."_

_ "That is Nnoitra…Trust me, he is not very good when it comes to flirting." Aizen mentally shook his head at his employee, and then, shifting his eyes to Ichigo, he continued. "He is not making fun of you, I can tell you that much."_

_ To his surprise, the teen blushed. _

_ "Ichigo?"_

_ "Shut up." He buried his face into his arms_

_ "Okay, but will you care to join me another time if I promise you that?" _

_ Ichigo peaked up to face the man. He paused for a moment in consideration and then muttered something into his arms. _

_ Aizen's smile never left his face. "Pardon?"_

_ "Yes, sure, whatever."_

_ It was going to be a fun night indeed._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So, after that one faithful night, the two started to go out—if they could even call it that.

It was nothing much, really. They only agreed to meet at Hueco Mundo in the evening since the teen was still suspicious of him. It wasn't something that Aizen had a problem with. In fact, Aizen thought that it was rather perceptive of the boy.

He wasn't in any illegal business, per se, but some of his acquaintances may have dirtied their hands a couple of times to get where they were now. Aizen was close with these acquaintances. Gin, particularly. And the fox-eyed man always had a tendency to bring trouble everywhere he went. And then Aizen had to help clear up the mess.

He grimaced at the thought. It would be best not to let Gin meet Ichigo, or at the very least not any time soon.

"Would you consider going on a date this Saturday?"

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow as an answer. "No."

"May I ask why not?"

"Cus, didn't we agree that I was just going to be your drinking buddy. Nothing else, Aizen-san."

"There was no such agreement," said Aizen, frowning. He didn't like it when Ichigo used honorifics with him. "Are you still worried about my age?"

Yes, Ichigo was also a little troubled by the age difference, another fact that Aizen was not bother with—well, not much anyway. But since the teen didn't seem to completely trust him yet, Aizen had no choice but to play the role of a patient boyfriend, even if they weren't exactly on that level yet.

"No," the teen lied. A pause. "Yes."

Sighing, Aizen slicked back his hair and played with his glass, swirling the ices with a movement of his wrist.

"I'm not exactly at an appropriate age to date you yet, you know. Shouldn't you be worried about going to jail?" Ichigo said.

"No." The response was quick. Aizen stared at Ichigo. "You're eighteen, aren't you?"

"Technically, not yet. My birthday is tomorrow night. So yeah…" Ichigo muttered. He changed his approach. "How about being branded as a pedophile?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"Well, that is…" Aizen paused. "Wait, Ichigo, your birthday is tomorrow night?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it's nothing to get all hyped up about."

"I beg to differ."

Aizen proposed that they should go on an official date. It had been a couple of weeks since they first met, and Aizen thought that it was high time to make a move. It wasn't such a long shot, and after a bit of persuasion from Aizen, Ichigo reluctantly agreed. The teen had scowled at him to hide a blush that always came out in his presence, but Aizen knew that Ichigo wasn't as unwilling as he seemed to be.

However, the start of their relationship was already marked with difficulties.

They were going to go to the movies during the day, but Aizen called at the last minute to tell Ichigo about a sudden meeting. The date got canceled, and Ichigo was miffed at the turn of events, so they decided to meet at the club tonight to at least spend some time together.

Apparently that was also the night Isshin caught on to the news that his son was finally dating someone.

_What an interesting situation… _

"So, when is this young man going to show up, my son?" asked Isshin enthusiastically. The three of them ended up ordering a late dinner at Hueco Mundo, and Aizen couldn't describe the atmosphere as anything else but awkward. Ichigo would agree.

"Uh…He called, and well, he said he had work," said Ichigo, which wasn't exactly a lie. Aizen did have work.

"Work? I thought your school doesn't allow part time jobs?"

"Uhhh…"

"You're dating an old guy?"

Aizen coughed, and Isshin looked at him, confused.

"No, dad, he's not old," said Ichigo. He paused. "Well, older than me, but not exactly _old_."

"Well, as long as it's not someone that's old enough to practically be your father, I think it's—."

Another cough.

Aizen saw Ichigo scowling at him.

It was not his fault.

"Well, now." Clearing his throat, Aizen turned Isshin's attention towards him with a charming smile and a raised glass. "Shouldn't we be congratulating Ichigo-kun on his relationship and not castigating him? I'm sure he's uncomfortable as it is with you here. Imagine, your own parents wanting to know everything about your love life, you wouldn't want that either, now, would you, Isshin?"

Ichigo cast a glance to his pondering father, shifting back and forth between him and Aizen in anxiety. Isshin didn't seem to be discouraged from the words at first, but then something changed his mind. Ichigo gratefully let out a small sigh of relief.

"I guess you're right, my friend…my son's all grown up now." Isshin shook his head, as if unbelieving. How the years have gone by, he thought. "I shouldn't be ruining his 18th birthday…" Mirroring Aizen's actions, Isshin raised his glass and smiled at Ichigo with glee. "TO ICHIGO! May you have the best, best, BEST life and beyond."

Then added, "and to your craziest love and sex life, too."

Ichigo nearly spluttered, while his dad downed his glass without any thought whatsoever about his discomfort. Across from him, Ichigo sensed Aizen smiling again and frowned. The man had the most shit-eating grin present on his lips and, oh, how Ichigo wished to smack it off.

He settled for mouthing a "fuck you" at the older man, then crossing him arms and looking away. However, Ichigo didn't miss the respond Aizen mumbled under his breath and he cursed, feeling warmth creeping onto his cheeks.

Given the situation, it was a surprise no one had died yet. No, he was not being overdramatic. He was being as real as he could be.

It was either going to be Aizen dying from his father's wrath, Isshin dying from his son strangling him, or Ichigo himself, dying from mortification.

He wanted to go home. A home where there're only he and his sisters. Goat-face could just go live in solitude for all he cared.

Sighing, Ichigo was about to excuse himself to go blow off some steam. His father, of course, had to choose the most opportune moment to finally take the hint and leave.

"Well, the night is still young. It's your birthday after all, so I'm not going to stay and be a party-pooper for you," Isshin winked at his son, and Ichigo had to bite back a remark. "I'm going to go home to greet my lovely daughters first. But remember to at least come home in the morning, Ichigo!"

The orange-haired teen groaned. "Yeah, yeah, I know! Geez, stop treating me like a kid already!" He clutched his hair and glared at his father. "Now, leave."

Isshin smirked and gave him a wave before disappearing out the door. But before Ichigo could sit down and actually begin his night with Aizen like they planned, Isshin poked his head back from the exit and bellowed at him.

"Oh, and don't forget to use protection, my son!"

"LEAVE!"

And with that, he disappeared, leaving Ichigo to wallow in self-loathing and resentment.

"Well," Aizen had to add. "At least he didn't come back through the entrance."

Ichigo didn't even want to picture it.

* * *

A/N: R&R plz XD I feel like my writing style has been deteriorating lately, so I'm kinda depressed T^T can't write anything at all...


End file.
